magical hands
by sleepingdragoness
Summary: Misunderstanding


Now is the summer of my discontent the glorious characters belong to j.k R.

The plot itself came from box in my mind labeled MMAD.

Minerva sat in her bedroom wrapped in her tartan robe anxiously awaiting the gift Rolanda had sent her . At first she had been angry with Hooch for going behind her back , but after a while she gave in and thanked her . Rolanda had assured her that one session with this masseuse would take away all her tension. A sudden pop in the other room told her that the masseuse had arrived. She entered the sitting room expecting to see a female but instead her eyes met a young tall dark and handsome man. Hello my name is Esteban ,he said with a deep exotic voice, I hope you weren't waiting to long. Minerva cleared her voice, No your on time, but I thought I was supposed to have a female masseuse? Well you were but the woman who paid for our services changed the form and told me to come instead. Don't worry madam I can assure you that you are in the best hands. Shall we begin? Call me Minerva , and yes of course come this way. Minerva lead Esteban into her room and watched him as he set up his table Rolanda is so dead for doing this to me. Can you please remove your bra and robe and get under the sheet, I'll come back in when you ready. Minerva stared at the door , she is so Dead!

Esteban could tell she was nervous so when he began to massage her he talked to her. Where are you from Minerva? I'm from scotland and you? I'm from brazil ,is it nice in scotland? Yes it is very green and pretty. Is it nice in brazil? Oh yes there is an exotic adventure waiting to happen in every corner. She sighed as he started to work on a knot on her shoulder. Esteban rubbed her smooth skin and marveled at the contrast of her dark hair on her pale complexion. When his boss had told him he was going to massage a 60 year old witch he didn't expect her to look so young. As he worked on another knot her sighs turned into low moans of pleasure. He couldn't help but feel proud that he was releasing the tension the beautiful witch had on her back.

Minerva was in heaven each movement of his hands on her back made her sigh. At first she was shy, but when he had relived a major knot in her shoulder she threw her shyness under the knight bus and just went with it. When he started working on a major knot in between her shoulder blades her moans grew louder. When he dug into her back she couldn't bite back her response in time .

Albus and Severous were passing by Minervas room when they heard her scream loudly from inside. They wasted no time and burst threw the sitting room wands at the ready,crashing into a vase with flowers in the process. Hearing the noise and her name she worried that they were under attack ,so she wrapped it around her told esteban to stay put and stormed into the sitting room . What in merlins name is going on out here?!

Albus and Severous couldn't do anything but stare at the sight before them. Minerva stood before them eyes blazing, long black hair cascading down her back, cheeks flushed and clad in only a white sheet that accented her curves ,the swell of her chest ,and revealed one long shapely leg.

Are. You just going to stand there or are you going to answer me ! She yelled. Albus and Severous could do nothing more than utter ,Hmmm. Minerva was about to bite heads off when it dawned on her what she was wearing. She quickly opened the door to her rooms and grabbed her robe. She gave them her back , giving them the view of a very prominent backside . She slipped on her robe and dropped the sheet

She turned to face them and was about to ask them again why they were there when Rolanda came in her room.

So minni are you enjoying Esteban? Minerva smiled at Rolanda ,oh yes very much so , I'll have to get you something just as good in return.

Well he must be good because you just let me call you minni, aren't his hands wonderful? Oh yes they are magical indeed, I'll need to see him twice a week so that he can release what builds up everyday. Two shocked gasps reminded Minerva of her company. Well I really don't have all day so if you excuse me ,Rolanda thank you yet again. As Minerva swept back into her bedroom Rolanda ushered the men out of the room.

Out in the hallway they heard Minerva moan. Rolanda laughed and cast a silencing charm on the room. I understand why Minervas moaning that man is capable of making a woman scream in pure pleasure. Enough, yelled Snape finally regaining his voice,angry that someone was touching Rolanda. What I'm just saying Minerva couldn't be in better hands. I agree with Severous , we do not need to hear what that man is doing to Minerva, Albus remarked feeling jealousy grip him at the thought of a man with his deputy. What is the m-

Oh my god! You thought she was moaning for a different reason! Wait until I tell min , there faces turned bright red at the thought of what Minerva would do. You dirty men, you both should know by now that Minerva would never do that with someone in her room. What do you mean they asked in unison. Rolanda hid a smile and even though Minerva would kill her for this she couldn't help it. Well as Minervas closest friend I know for a fact that Minerva would rather shag on her desk than in her private chambers . If possible they turned a brighter shade of red. Rolanda left them stunned at Minervas door and began to make her way down the hallway ,when Minervas door opened she turned around to watch the exchange. Minerva was saying to Albus and Severous that she was going to show Esteban her classroom because he had asked for a tour. Rolanda saw Snape stagger and Albus tremble. When she heard Albus lecturing Minerva she resumed her walk at a faster pace, I'm so dead ,she thought. Rolanda ! Minerva yelled. Rolanda took off running with a very angry Minerva behind her. Oh ya I'm so dead. The three men looked at two witches from the window, Minerva had Rolanda pinned to the ground was currently making her eat snow ,saying over and over to Hooch that she was just helping her clean her dirty mouth. I'll make her another appointment remarked Esteban. Albus and Severous could do nothing more than nod


End file.
